1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to support devices and more particularly to a device that may be readily attached to structural member of a building to hold and allow roping to be supported by the structural member.
2. Prior Art:
Supporting devices have been in use for many years and are available in a variety of forms depending on their intended use. One such support device, made by U.S. Crane, Inc., includes a pair of arms having ends pivotally joined. An opposite end of each arm is formed in the shape of a hook to fit about outer edges of a bottom flange of a structural beam. The arms may be drawn tightly about the flange edges by rotation of a threaded member having ends operatively connecting with the arms respectively at a point between the pivot connection and the arm hooked shaped ends. On an opposite side of the pivot connection each arm has an aperture which aligns to form means to connect an end of a wire rope sling, for example. An object may be attached to an opposite end of the sling and thereby be supported from the beam.
To form a sling from a length of rope, ends of the rope may be formed into loops by use of a set of loop sleeves. Each sleeve has a cylindrical shaped body with two adjacent parallel passages for placement of the rope end and that portion of the rope located adjacent to the end when the loop is formed. To prolong the useful life of the sling, each loop end may include a wear plate. Also, the sling may include a hook with the rope threaded through an eyelet portion of the hook.